


Always Be There (Brett x Eddy) (R-18)

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: ABO world, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: 愛上渣男的梗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（欸
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Always Be There (Brett x Eddy) (R-18)

「——嘶」Eddy關了爐火，滾起來的濃湯將鍋沿沾滿了泡泡。

Eddy舀一小匙嚐味兒，確認風味是不是還清爽解膩。掛鐘的指針接近午夜，他的Brett大概快到家了。

「—叮咚⋯叮咚—叮咚—」Brett常常忘記帶鑰匙。尤其是出國巡演的時候。他剛下飛機，就匆忙從機場趕往樂團在酒店舉辦的慶功宴，那是適合結識更多名人的場合，而Brett這個首席的小提琴家，需要適度的增加曝光率。

「Brett—」Eddy一打開門，便聞到濃烈的酒氣從Brett身上飄過來，Brett的酒量並不好，可他總有辦法將一桌子老饕給灌上滿肚子酒水。

「⋯嗯～Eddy—」Brett張開手臂貼到Eddy身上，Eddy只能邊扶他，邊把行李和名貴的琴一起拉進玄關。

「呃⋯Brett！—等等⋯」剛領著對方進客廳，Eddy就被攔腰推倒在長型的沙發上。對方摟著Eddy的脖子咬，不規矩的手在Eddy衣服內一陣亂摸。

「先⋯先去洗澡！⋯啊！⋯」Brett身上混雜的‘味道’，連Eddy這個嗅覺不敏銳的Beta都覺得嗆鼻。

「Brett⋯我今天有點累⋯呃—等等⋯疼！⋯」從白日上班，到回家為Brett準備宵夜，Eddy已經站了整整一天，更別提搶在超市打烊前，扛著一大箱的新鮮蔬果來填充冰箱。

「⋯Brett⋯！」對方的指節摸索著侵入。Beta不像Omega那樣容易分泌黏液來促進交合，他們需要更多前戲才能引導身體進入狀況，Brett這樣急切的索求Eddy，讓Eddy著實吃了好一陣子苦頭，才完整容納Brett的全部。Alpha太大了。

「～Eddy⋯Eddy⋯」對方不管不顧的開始撞，Eddy只能咬著自己的手背，盡可能的放鬆尚未獲得快感的後穴，才能讓彼此不至於更難受。他不能隨便在Brett身上咬出痕跡，因為首席永遠是全場表演的焦點所在。

「⋯嗯⋯」Eddy認命的挪了比較不費力的姿勢，他不知道Brett的性致會維持多久。希望自己不要中途昏過去。

「⋯⋯」Eddy還是睡過去了。他在早晨清理完自己後，拖著痠痛的身子幫Brett換上起居服，順便為對方蓋上毯子。此刻，他正在收拾已經冷掉一晚上的湯鍋。

「寶貝，看過我給你帶的禮物了嗎？」Brett惺忪著睡眼，從後方摟上Eddy的腰。

「啊⋯謝謝你，Brett。⋯我很喜歡。」即使你可能，根本不知道裡面裝著什麼東西。

剛開始的時候，Eddy總是非常興奮的準備各種驚喜，迎接遠歸的Brett回家，而Brett的禮物常常是Eddy見都沒見過的高級品牌，讓Eddy十分的心疼Brett因他而起的額外支出。

直到某次，Eddy拆開繁瑣的燙金包裝後，看見明晃晃擺在禮物盒正中央的、給Brett的告白卡片。

Eddy知道Brett每次巡演期間，都會收到成山的粉絲禮品和仰慕者的餽贈。而Brett⋯是不是連拆都沒拆，直接挑了個最貴的品牌，送給自己當禮物？

不能否認的，Eddy其實有點難過。金錢和物質固然迷人，但⋯他寧可收到Brett親自挑選的廉價紀念品，也不想接收來自陌生人的、對Eddy丈夫的心意。

「醫生⋯你也拉琴嗎？」Eddy已經數不清，自己被詢問過多少次同樣的問題。某些時候，他的身上，會有松香的味道。那是Brett屬於Alpha的，特別霸道的信息素。但是Brett永遠不會染上Eddy的氣味，因為他只是個信息素寡淡的Beta。

「噢，是我先生。」Eddy俏皮的對他的病人眨眨眼，用手指點了點他無名指上的婚戒。

「呀～小伙子真幸福！」正被Eddy擺弄的老太太被逗得笑了出來。

「⋯Brett⋯」目送老太太時，Eddy從電視牆上瞄見Brett此番巡迴演出的轉播。Brett的演奏依舊流暢而無懈可擊。Eddy第一次覺得，對方又白又修長的十指，空空如也而刺眼。Brett從不在演出，或公共場合戴上他們的婚戒。

下一則插播的是天才演奏家的花邊新聞。影片中的Brett，被穿戴時尚的Omega們爭相擁抱，Eddy不想去思考他昨天被迫聞一整晚的那些味道，究竟是來自上面哪些人。他轉頭退回診間，坐在診療椅旁轉著手上的婚戒發呆。

幼時的Eddy曾經也有個音樂夢，直到某次到Brett家撞見對方拉琴。太完美了，Eddy無法用文字來描述他的震撼，從那時起，他只想坐在台下仰望著面前的這個人。這個被天賦所眷顧的Brett。

醫學院畢業的時候，Eddy以第一名的成績，放棄了所有人爭相申請的熱門科別，以及他一直很喜歡的神經學。他婉拒指導教授的建議和挽留，選擇了頭銜不怎麼亮眼的復健科。⋯⋯為了Brett。他希望用自己的專業，幫助Brett的身體在音樂生涯上，減少不必要的傷害。

Eddy有點倦了。這一切的開始，源自於少年時期，對方的一句「我想和你結婚」。他們從小比鄰而居，Eddy總愛跟著大他一歲的Brett滿屋子跑，相近的家庭教育背景，讓他們有特別多共同話題和相處時間。

Eddy從中學開始長開的身型漸漸受到注目，他頑皮的性格和聰明的腦袋，受到無數同齡人的喜愛和暗戀。而那個午後，Brett在校園角落的那句話，和那個初吻，像個印記一樣烙上了Eddy往後的人生。

他欣喜的和仰慕已久的Brett湊成了一對，理所當然的在成年禮後，經由兩枚戒指，被圈進彼此的生活裡。

他們沒有隆重的儀式，因為Brett在那年，於盛大的比賽中獲獎，而一躍成為古典音樂界的超級新星。為了獲得更多重要場合的演出邀請，音樂家的形象和個人魅力是需要經營的。Brett最需要的是門票的銷售數字，和粉絲的崇拜。而不是昭告天下他已名草有主。

「⋯我是不是，該為我的心，找到一個更適合它的地方⋯？」它已經快要失去疼痛的功能了。

Eddy又轉了兩圈他的婚戒。

「⋯Eddy？」Brett梳洗完，換上居家休閒服後，終於想起來除了手錶之外的另一個配件。他走到梳妝台前，一邊猜測這次拿起戒指後，在那片灰塵中會留下什麼形狀。

可是在那個梳妝鏡前面的小角落裡，Brett看到了兩枚婚戒。

「Eddy！？」除非工作需要消毒，否則他的Eddy不會摘下戒指。在Brett的記憶裡，那抹銀色永遠落在對方的左手無名指上，閃耀著令Brett心安的反光。

屋子裡只有Brett自己的回音。Brett感覺他們的小公寓，少有的空曠了起來。

Brett抓起自己的手機，撥通了Eddy的電話。平時運弓控制能力一流的右手，不明原因的微微發抖。

「Brett？」Eddy的聲音有點糊，極差的收訊使得Brett必須聚精會神，才能聽清楚Eddy斷續的話語。

「Eddy？你怎麼了？遇到什麼事了嗎！？—我很擔心你⋯」Brett的音量不自覺的提高。

「我大概⋯會去走走。⋯冰箱的水果我處理好了，最近換季你⋯⋯自己小心⋯—再見，Brett⋯」這是Eddy第一次切斷彼此的通話。過去在自己巡演時，往往都是自己因為彩排或宴會等等因素，掐掉對方撥來的跨國電話，從對方的語氣，Brett可以想見Eddy滿臉捨不得的樣子。

‘再見，Brett’

Eddy的這聲‘再見’，讓Brett的心無端的抽了起來。一直以來安放在心底深處的某一塊磐石，好像崩塌了。

Brett突然想不起來，他的Eddy是從什麼時候開始，漸漸的不說話了。起先他們也曾為了Eddy的不安全感，激烈爭吵過，但是隨著Brett氣頭上丟出的一句「既然你忍受不了那就算了。」，Eddy再也沒和Brett吵過架。

Brett沒想過他的「算了」，會讓心思敏感的Eddy多麼慌張。是什麼‘算了’？Brett的事業？Brett對Eddy的感情？或是⋯他們的婚姻？

Brett欠缺考慮的太多太多了。

因為一切都獲得的如此容易。他暗戀的Eddy也喜歡他，所以他用一句單薄的結婚表白和毫無技巧可言的吻，就簡單的將人拴了一輩子。天份讓他在演奏之路上如魚得水，首席擔當了整場表演的受歡迎指數，因此在他的曲目裡，指揮盯著他的節奏，用整個樂團來配合他。

所以Brett在光鮮的日子裡，忘記了當初為什麼要拼命當上小提琴首席。不是為了榮耀名氣，也不是高昂的出席費用，而是Eddy望著他拉琴，驚艷到移不開的眼神。可笑的是，Eddy一次也沒能坐在第一排的保留座欣賞Brett的演奏會。所有的公關票，都被送去和政要名流交際了。

「Eddy⋯」直覺告訴Brett，要是再不做點什麼，他們之間，大概就完了。

「——醫生哥哥！」鎮裡的孩子特別喜歡跟著家裡的老人，一同來Eddy的診所拜訪。因為這裡有檸檬口味的小餅乾。

「欸～又重啦！」Eddy抱起為首的孩子，把他們領到一旁的點心桌，為他們倒了牛奶。

Eddy感謝自己選的專業。復健科醫師不需要太昂貴的儀器或刀具，人一到自然就能靠著雙手看診。當他背著簡單的行裝，來到這個山腳小鎮時，他就愛上了這裡。三兩下混入居民的圈子，Eddy很快的掛牌幫人們看病。

「叮—⋯」Eddy在幫老人舒展手臂時，診間的門再次被推開。鈴鐺又被甩得叮噹響。

「請稍等一下，我——」抬頭的瞬間，Eddy被剝奪了聲音。⋯⋯是將近一個月未見的Brett。對方⋯很憔悴。Eddy低下頭，沈默的將手上的治療給做完。

他其實還沒想好要怎麼面對Brett。

「⋯Eddy。」診間的人陸續離開後，Brett站起身接近了落單的Eddy。

「⋯⋯」Eddy心情複雜的看著Brett。

「我想⋯追求你。Eddy。」這個月來，Brett倉促的將簽約的表演完成，而此刻，他對樂團請了長假。他不能再因為任何原因，失去Eddy這個最重要的人了。

「⋯什麼？」Eddy反應不過來對方在說什麼傻話。他們還是合法夫夫啊？

「叮—⋯」Brett沒有多作解釋，就留給Eddy一個背影。天曉得他有多怕，對方二話不說的請自己出去。他從前對Eddy，真的太不上心了。

「⋯隔壁的楊先生，你到底怎麼回事兒？」Eddy站在診所門口，無奈的攤開報紙的八卦版，上頭偌大的標題寫著，針對蒸發四個月的Brett的質疑。

他怎樣也想不到，Brett可以厚著臉皮，告訴全鎮他是為了追回負氣離家的伴侶，也就是自己，才負荊到這個偏遠小區請求自己原諒的。搞得現在全鎮老小，都在熱衷於調解陳醫師的家庭問題。噢，還有Brett本人三不五時的噓寒問暖。沒錯，他們又成為鄰居了。在隔壁屋主的熱情出借下。

「我在追求你，Eddy。」以及彌補那些被我忽略的東西。

「⋯⋯你就這樣把多年的努力當兒戲？」的確，因為Brett的反省和回頭，Eddy累積多年的失望漸漸被撫平和治癒，但他仍不忍心看著Brett放任這些心血付諸流水。

「我以前之所以繼續學琴，是因為你。」和你眼裡的光。

「⋯⋯」Eddy答不上話。Brett從沒告訴過他這些。他不知道，原來在他為對方著迷的同時，對方的目光也追隨著自己。

「⋯我有一場表演，如果你願意的話⋯⋯我由衷的，希望你能出席，Eddy。」Brett將微皺的信封袋塞給Eddy。他在緊張，而對方一定看得出來。因為登台前，他都會不停的揉樂譜的紙，弄得整份樂譜又皺又亂。然後被收拾的Eddy叨唸。

「⋯嗯⋯我再看看⋯。」Eddy沒有馬上拒絕。Brett離開後，他從信封內看見了一張音樂會門票，以及屬於Eddy的⋯那只婚戒。

Eddy捏緊了那個信封，將它弄得更皺了。

「Brett！！——」中場休息結束後，隨著Brett提著琴登台，Eddy的身後炸出了一致的尖叫及歡呼。即使消失了好幾個月，Brett的樂迷瘋狂程度依舊不減。

「⋯⋯」Brett和指揮及演奏家們打了招呼，轉身的那刻，他在第一排，看到了他的Eddy。還有對方無名指上的，他所熟悉的銀色反光。

Brett舉起了他的琴。不同以往的是，他的無名指上，多了一抹和Eddy手上，相同顏色的銀光。

「我愛你，Eddy。」在奏出第一個音符前，Brett用口型，對台下的Eddy喊出了他最想說的話。

Brett可能不會記得這場音樂會的所有細節，但他會永遠清楚，在這一天，他的摯愛——Eddy，又回到了他的生命裡。他曾經在奪目的名利中被晃花了眼，而幸運的是，當他回頭狂奔的時候，他最愛的那個人⋯⋯還沒調頭離開。

-

**Author's Note:**

> 愛上渣男的梗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（欸


End file.
